youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Viacom Inc.
Viacom Inc. (short for Video & Audio Communications) is an American global mass media company with interests primarily in, but not limited to, cinema and cable television. As of 2010, it was the world's fourth-largest most annoying media conglomerate, behind The Walt Disney Company, Time Warner and News Corporation (now 21st Century Fox). It is a YouTube Pooper's worst nightmare. It can destroy all of your hard work and use lame excuses such as copyright. It is planning world domination. It abuses YouTube's copyright policy and seeks to rule the world by dominating the Internet. Then, no one will be safe... Full list of Assets Filmed entertainment Film production and distribution *Paramount Motion Pictures Group *Paramount Pictures *Paramount Television *Paramount Vantage *Insurge Pictures *Paramount Animation *Paramount Pictures International *MTV Motion Pictures Group *MTV Films *Nickelodeon Movies *Paramount Home Entertainment *Paramount Famous Productions *United International Pictures (UIP), formerly Cinema International Corporation (CIC). It is a joint venture with NBCUniversal's Universal Studios. *Republic Pictures (or Republic Entertainment, Inc.), which in 2012 became Melange Pictures Media networks Television networks *Viacom Media Networks *Music & Logo Group *MTV *MTV2 *MTV Desi *MTV Hits *MTV Jams *mtvU *VH1 *VH1 Classic *VH1 Soul *CMT *CMT Pure Country *CMT (Canada) (10%) *Logo (TV channel) *Palladia *Nickelodeon *Nick 2/Nick at Nite *Nick Jr. (Previously known as Noggin from February 2, 1999 until its relaunch September 28, 2009 as Nick Jr.) *TeenNick (Previously known as The N from April 1, 2002 until its relaunch September 28, 2009 as TeenNick) *Nicktoons *Nick Gas (1999 –2009) *NickMom *Entertainment Group *TV Land *Comedy Central *Spike (TV channel) *BET Networks *BET *BET Hip-Hop *BET Gospel *Centric **Viacom International Media Networks ***Colors TV ***TMF ***VIVA (TV channel) ***Tr3s ***Channel 5 (TV channel) ***5* (TV channel) ***5USA ***Channel 5 +1 ***Channel 5 +24 Internet *Atom Entertainment, which consists of AddictingGames, Atom Uploads, and Shockwave.com *BET.com *GameTrailers *GoCityKids *Monkey Quest *MTV.com *Nick.com *Neopets *Quizilla *Smartplanet.com *Xfire Miscellaneous assets *Nickelodeon & Viacom Consumer Products *MTVN Direct (a division of MTV Networks Company) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Viacom International, Inc. *KGBS-CA (a Tr3́s owned & operated TV station in Austin, Texas) *Bellator MMA *Live from Daryl's House What does Viacom enjoy? Here is the list of things the people at Viacom like to do: : The huge fan of Viacom.]] *Blocking selected YouTube videos/YouTube Poops due to copyright *Doing drugs *Stopping YTP Video Reupload attempts *Worshiping Satan *Raping children *Destroying democracy *Communism *Crushing dreams *Sucking blood *Wasting time that could have been spent making new SpongeBob and Fairly OddParents episodes good, making more crappy reality TV shows *Their Nazi ways *Stopping Rip-off shows (Example: ''Fish Hooks ''is a Rip-off of SpongeBob) * Supporting Pornography *Sex *Masturbation *Racism ** Becomings *** Being gay *** Being tomboy *** Being retarded * Their copyright takeover * iCarly Trivia *Their secret weapon is the V of Doom, which can transform into the BND Mask of Guo Xiang. Category:MilezTailzPrower Articles Category:Evil Organizations Category:Copyright Category:Real People Category:Communists Category:Hates Humans Category:Trolls Category:Losers Category:Flammable Category:Villians Category:Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:RISD Category:LGBT Category:Groups Category:Characters that must DIE! Category:PURE EVIL Category:Annoying Characters Category:Death themself Category:Retards Category:Retarded Characters